Secret Lovers
by JaLye
Summary: Shikamaru is engaged to Temari, but doesn't want to be, then comes Ino, his angel. After falling so hopelessly in love, they become secret lovers after he gets married. NOTE: Ino and Temari are not a ninja in this story.


summary: Shikamaru is engaged to Temari, but doesn't want to be, then comes Ino, his angel. After falling so hopelessly in love, they become secret lovers after he gets married. NOTE: Ino and Temari are not a ninja in this story.

disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, then I would have Temari, Ami, and arin working in a whorehouse with at least 20 children each, not knowing the name of thier fathers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru's POV

Hmm...The forest is so boring. I can't see any clouds because of the tall trees. Maybe I'll get a better view if I climbed up one. Right after i climbed up a tree, I heard a loud "HELP!" and then a scream. It sounded like a girl.

A blonde girl with a long ponytail was being chasedby two wolves.

"Someone, please help m-- ACK!" The blonde tripped on a tree root and fell down. She became unconscious. I jumped down from the tree, took the girl in my arms, and then jumped onto another tree to a high branch. The wolves ran off to another part of the woods. Then I got a glimpse of the girl's face.

Her bangs were covering a part of her face so I brushed them aside, even if she looks a little cute with her hair in her face. Wow, she look like an angel. I knew then I fell in love, but the love can never happen between us. Oh, if only I'm not engaged to Temari. I dont' even kno why my parents decided for us to marry. It's all too troublesome anyways. Being married to a person you don't even have any feelings for.

She begant to stir, but didn't fully gain back consciousness yet. I guess I'll take her home until she wakes up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I put her don on my bed and let her sleep while I wen down to get some water. She's still asleep.

"Mmn..." he began to stir. Then she woke up and--

"Aaaahh!! Rapist!!! Ahh!!! Someone, HEL--"

I covered her mouth to make her stop screaming so loud.

"Stop. Your'e going to make the whole neighborhood think that I did something wrong. Look, you were being chased by those wolves and tripped on a root and got unconscious. Then I took you here and then you woke up."

Those eyes were even more beautiful than I imagined.

"Oh...sorry."

Aww! It's so cute seeing her blush! Of course, I didn't say that out loud.

It's such a shame having to marry Temari instead of her. When I looked into those turqoise eyes, I felt my heart flutter, and then, I knew I fell in love with my angel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino's POV

Oh, Kami-sama, that was embarasing! He was just trying to save me and I accused him of raping me! I hope he'll forgive me.

"Um...c-can you f-forgive me?" Great! Now I'm stuttering!

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Just try to not let it happen again."

Ah! He looks so cute!! He looks like a cute kid with his head on his crossed arms resting in the table! It just looks irresistable and makes my heart feel warm and fluff and fluttery.

Oh, crap I think I'm in love! Hinata says that was how she felt when she was around Naruto! Well, at least I don't know that for sure yet. I'll have to see if I feel sad when I'm not with him. I got half of it down, so I guess I don't have to worry about it. I guess...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wrote this like at ten at night... Well, that's the end of the first chapter...The second chapter will come soon, I promise...as for the other story (The Hurt of Love), I'm having trouble deciding what should come next, partially because I'm depressed and nearly failing gym.

I GOT A C IN THAT CLASS AND I'M NOT ALL THAT ATHLETIC, ALRIGHT!? Not all that easy with my weak body. But strangely, I can break someon's jaw...But it's mostly because of all the warm-ups; basically push-ups are my problem...


End file.
